Home
Click the My Home Social Centre button to open your Home tab. The Home tab contains your vital information about your currently selected profile on a series of panels. If you do not see a particular panel, click the title bar to hide/unhide the panel. Welcome back The Welcome back panel has a link to your profile and the image of you choice as your main profile picture. It always displays the information of your currently selected profile. You can however easily Switch Profiles. The welcome back widget of a user named "Example" The widget contains the following basic information about your account: Your current status Here you can add a short sentence of you current activity or something you like to share with people. This message is displayed on your profile. Message Center This is quick overview of the Messages tab and shows a count of each message type that you have not yet viewed. These are shortcuts to other tabs under the My Home section of the Social Center. *Inbox *Friend Requests *Picture Comments *Profile Comments *Web Gifts Personal Calendar This section displays upcoming events in your calendar ether set by you or events that you have accepted an invite to. This is also a great tool to quickly add your own event by completing a short form. A good catchy title helps you display your event best to anyone you inviting. You also have to specify a date, time and location when creating your own event. And lastly include an image of your event. Resources This is a quick and helpful link to the Resources web page where there are many helpful shortcuts in the following categories: * Find Info/Help * Purchase Goods * Purchase Services * Events * Apps * Business/Advertising * Important to Know Bulletins This is where you can see bulletins by your friends. You can also post a bulletin from this page by entering it in the "Type new subject here" bar. Once you click this you see a panel, where you can type the title of your bulletin and the body contents of the message. Further you can display more older bulletins by clicking the Load more link, or directly open the full Bulletins sub-tab under your Messages tab by clicking the Go to full bulletin link. Download Utherverse Game Client Click the Download Client button to download the program for installation of the game. Depending the portal you logged in from you can download the following official brands from their respective Social Centers: * Utherverse * Redlightcenter * Virtual Vancouver Your Rays This is where you have a basic overview of your current bank account and the Rays it contains. Your Points The point system has a known issue and not working as intended. Do not pay any attention to that feature until an official announcement is made that it is corrected. Originally this was intended to show rankings compared to other users on 4 different aspects such as popularity, karma, sexiness and friendliness. The functions also allowed the awarding of prizes. Which has since been fully replaced by Swagbags. Loyalty Benefit The loyalty benefit, also known as the poof cloud, is granted to accounts who have been a member six years or more. You can change the color of this poof or even disable this. This poof cloud is displayed in-world to others when you port to a location or exit your in-game closet. Your Badges This displays the badges you own. Generally you only see the "no badge" option enabled. If you have additional badges they are listed here, Select which badge you want to display to others as text underneath your name in-world. Your badge is also shown in Local chat, any Search results and on the Friends list of your friends. Friends Online This displays users from your Friends list who are currently logged in. They are listed in the same order as in your Friends list. Next to their profile image is their current location in-world. Category:Social Center